Arigato ︱NaLu Fanfiction
by etherealsilver
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between the seven dragons and the residents of Fiore, more importantly, Natsu's reaction to Future Lucy's death.


**I have no idea what the actual bloody hell I'm doing with this fanfic, so heads up, I wrote this out of boredom at midnight instead of studying for my exams that are just around the corner, so I send you my apologies for its crappiness in advance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mages from Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and multiple other guilds alike were gathered happily at the Grand Magic Ball after the defeat of the seven dragons and Future Rogue. However, one immature, childish and optimistic aspect to this was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Natsu?" An inquiring – rather fanboy like – Sting approached Lucy, knowing that the pair were pretty much inseparable.

"I actually haven't seen him around at all since the end of the battle." Lucy admitted a little shamefully. Sting's excited look dropped to a disappointed, almost puppy like expression as he nodded and walked off. _That is a good question actually. Where the hell is Natsu?_ She thought questioningly with a frown, while Erza, Kagura and Millianna chatted amiably with a flustered Gray trying to deal with Juvia's antics behind them.

Little did she know that the pink haired mage was in the pelting rain, utterly soaked as he leaned heavily against the wall of a nearby alleyway and slid down onto the asphalt in his somewhat-fancy-clothing, that is, his currently drenched buttoned black vest over a white shirt with black trousers. He dipped his head down into his hands, his chin brushing over his cold, white scarf.

 _Lucy died. She may have been a "different" Lucy, but she_ died _. And I was completely powerless to stop it._

He shivered as he remembered Lucy's smiling face as she slipped away into the golden fields of the heaven she deserved. His emerald irises wavered as the memory of Lucy's tears at her own death lay imprinted in his mind, much like how Lucy lay on the marble of the palace, cold as ice.

 _Irretrievable. Gone._

His hand slipped from supporting his head, resulting in him leaning his forehead against his damp knees. He was visibly shaking, partially from the dreary weather, but mostly because of the shock. His normally upright, strong frame, was reduced to a vulnerable, trembling mass of negative emotions.

 _She's dead._

 _She's dead._

 _I could do nothing._

 _She's dead._

 _She's de-_

"I am worried about him though. It isn't like him to not show up where there's such an abundance of food." A familiar, feminine voice remarked, with hints of concern, interrupting his train of thought.

Lucy.

He stiffened, then lifted his sorrowful face to see Lucy with Gray and Erza making their way down the street that he happened to be on. Of course! The place they had rented to stay at while in the city of Crocus was just around the corner after all. _Damn it._ Natsu cursed mentally as they seemed to notice his presence. Too late to hide now.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy called out, spotting tufts of salmon hair on the head of an unsmiling face.

The mage himself just stared while three figures came dashing towards him.

"Oi! Flame brain! Where the hell-" Gray stopped midsentence when he saw Natsu's facial expression. It was one where only sadness ruled, any speck of joy completely destroyed by the overwhelming force of sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

A muddle of questions flew through one ear and out the other, as he visibly shook, his whole body trembling. He remained silent, the only sound coming from him was the chattering of teeth.

"He needs to get warm, we'll take him home." Erza stated, stretching a hand to Natsu, beckoning him to stand.

"I-it was her d-death." He rasped, while others stood still as they put the pieces together. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. A r-repeat of Lisanna's death. W-why am I still so weak?" Silence hung over his last, desperate question like a cloud of pure misery.

"Natsu – I'm still alive." Lucy reached out to him, touching his arm gently in reassurance. His exhausted eyes flickered over to her chocolate brown orbs, hope pouring into him from their contact.

"But-" before he could protest with his miserable, feeble arguments, soft lips pressed against his own, leaving them as quickly as they came, resulting in a now warmer, stunned Natsu. A blush rose up to her cheeks as she realised the full extent of her actions, but she continued further.

"Now – now you know I'm alive, and you shouldn't grieve over 'future me'. She may have died, but I'll live on and pass the age she – I – had died at, through a much happier time. Thanks to you. _Arigato._ " Lucy enveloped him in a warm hug, repeating both the action and word she had done earlier. Natsu's sorrow was extinguished by her warmth, comfort and _love._ A shade of pink identical to his hair was eminent on his tanned cheeks, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes.

" _Arigato_."

* * *

 **Woooh this crappy, angsty nalu oneshot is done I applaud myself for adding to the variety of nalu fanfiction already out there :)**

 **Please review as I'd like to improve, trust me, it's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
